


heart on the horizon

by jasminetea



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Female Character of Color, Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: They slip away from the celebrations for their own private one, watching the sunrise at long last.





	heart on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago, [siegmunds](http://siegmunds.tumblr.com/) prompted: “(pronoun of choice) barely noticed the sunrise." This concludes posting old stuff from my Tumblr, yay!
> 
> Please note this fic follows the (re)naming convention of Lady Danger instead of G*psy Danger.

They barely noticed the sunrise.  Between the kaijuu blue washing into the Hong Kong shore, the drone of the newscasters forecasting the fallout of detonating a nuke into the Pacific Ocean, and the decommissioning of Lady Danger, the sunrise didn’t seem that important.   
  
There’d already been a public ceremony celebrating their victory against the kaijuu, parades up and down the streets, lion dancers everywhere, the rush of adrenaline apparent in all the faces of the crowd.  Lady Danger had, of course, been wheeled down the streets and flowers thrown at her.  Mako and Raleigh had quietly slipped away from the celebrations, not wanting to be crowned themselves.   
  
With the revelry over, Lady Danger was left on the shore, and they went to say their goodbyes to her.  
  
“Will you miss her?” Mako asked.

Raleigh squeezed her hand.  “I’ve seen her heart, and it’s right here.”  His gaze turned toward her, and Mako offered her own small squeeze back.   
  
“I guess you don’t have such poor timing after all.”  
  
She let go his hand and began climbing up Lady Danger.  He followed her up, and together, they watched the sunrise at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this scene paralleling the scene where she asks him about her heart. Their hands barely touching as they look into her heart, except this time they're looking at the future. Also, headcanon that the Shatterdome folks see sunrises infrequently due to the pace of work.


End file.
